


I Need a Slave

by alittlegreenrosetta



Series: Safe, Sane and Consensual? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Brief Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Knife Play, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlegreenrosetta/pseuds/alittlegreenrosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an online quiz tells Harley she's both dominant and submissive she decides she wants to try out being in charge for a change but the Joker is definitely not going to bottom for her. Can she find someone who will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Perfectly nice innocent people will have non-con sexual experiences and die in this story. I think if you liked Safe, Sane and Consensual? you should be ok with this story but I wanted to give a little warning just in case.

Harley Quinn was deep in thought. A kink personality quiz was popping up on the profile pages of everyone on the BDSM site she frequented and now she was taking it herself. She considered each statement carefully before choosing how much she agreed with it. She didn’t want a less than accurate assessment of her perversions gracing her profile page. Some of the statements were very easy to know how to respond to. ‘I want to worship my partner like a god and make him my religion’, strongly agree. ‘I enjoy inflicting pain and suffering on another person’, oh yeah, strongly agree! Some of the questions were trickier for her to know how she felt about them. ‘I like to be completely in charge in the bedroom and order my partner around’. She wasn’t sure how to answer. It honestly sounded like an awful lot of fun but she’d never actually done it. No one ordered the Joker around. ‘Being in fear of what my partner will do to me physically is sexually arousing’, it was, she couldn’t deny that but with the Joker there was sometimes a level of fear that went past arousal and right down to petrifying, spine tingling, don’t even remember my own name terror.

Eventually she worked her way through the long list of questions and got her results. The top result was ‘switch’ 90 percent. She was a switch? How was that possible? Sure she liked taking a mallet to someone’s skull or cutting them up. Maybe she was a little wet after splattering some guy’s brains on the pavement. And maybe, just maybe, she sometimes wondered what it would be like to have Mr. J tied up and at her mercy. What would it be like to dominate someone as powerful as the Joker? A hot tingling feeling surged through her body and she found her fingers drifting into her pants to stroke her clit at the thought. She imagined riding his face and demanding that he eat her pussy or she’d have to hurt him. They had a leather slapper that was so biting and stinging that she really hated it but suddenly the idea of letting Mr. J get a taste of it thrilled her, her fingers were sliding up and down over her clit furiously now. Picturing the red welts on his marble white skin caused her to lose control and come hard.

As soon as she came back to herself after her orgasm she quickly looked around to make sure she was still alone in the room. She was not allowed to get herself off without permission from Mr. J and if he caught her that stinging strap of leather she was thinking of would be leaving welts on her. So the quiz had been correct evidently. Though she’d never thought of it before the thrill she got from inflicting violence in their daily criminal life could probably also be felt from being sexually dominant. She’d just never had a chance to experience it. She wondered if maybe she could get Mr. J to let her try it out. He didn’t dislike a little pain sometimes, not if he was in a sort of primal state of mind when they fucked. She was allowed, even encouraged to bite and scratch him then. It wasn’t the pain though, it was the dominance she was sure he would never give up. Still what was the worst thing that would happen if she asked? He might hurt her, she was ok with that. It would be worth it if it led to some fun new experiences for her.

Deciding she should act quickly before her determination faded and was replaced with her more submissive tendencies she walked down to Mr. J’s office. He was sitting at his desk, making more plans for B-man. Today he was whistling while he worked. He was in a good mood because last night not only had they gotten Batman to show up at their latest caper, they had managed to get the upper hand on the vigilante. Harley of course had wanted to kill him but as usual Mr. J ordered them to make their escape before the police came. They never actually killed the Batman even when they had the opportunity. It was very frustrating for Harley but a wonderful game to Mr. J. She was glad he was in a good mood though, that could only help with what she wanted to talk to him about. She climbed onto his lap without worrying about angering him, when he was cheerful like this he was very indulgent with her. She could probably seduce him pretty easily right now, she stopped and considered doing that instead. Mr. J liked fucking her but he got so caught up in his work sometimes that she had to go longer than she wanted without his touch. Last night he’d been so happy with the results of their encounter with Batman that he’d almost worn her out. Almost. Still she was pretty satisfied and aching in some very intimate spots. She’d stick with her original plan and talk about her newly recognized status as a switch.

“Mr. J?”

“Yes, pumpkin?” His voice was pleasant though distracted sounding.

“Can I talk to you about something important for a minute?” He finished writing something and then put his pen down before answering her.

“Sure you can, Harley. What’s on that deranged little mind of yours?” He looked at her, still cheerful and patient. She loved it when he was like this. She couldn’t help herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck with a happy squeak and gave him a big kiss. He pulled her closer to him and returned her kiss. After a minute he pulled away and looked at her with a mischievous smile.

“Does my little girl need more attention from Daddy’s cock?” He asked her before sliding a hand under her shirt. She felt dazed and couldn’t quite remember what it was she had wanted to talk about.

“Oh, yes Daddy!” She felt him push his hand up under the seam of her bra and his thumb found her nipple. Wait, she hadn’t come in here for this had she? But what the hell else could she want? She felt Mr. J’s mouth on her neck, sucking and licking her skin. Oh, god! What else could anyone want? The quiz, she’d come to talk about the quiz. Damn it, she wished she hadn’t remembered.

“Actually, Mr. J, I did want to ask you about something first.” She finally managed to interrupt him. He pulled his head up and looked at her in surprise.

“You don’t want me to fuck you?” He sounded incredulous. She was having trouble believing it to.

“I do, oh I really really do!” She exclaimed. A smug look took over his face then.

“Of course you do. You had me worried there for a minute. I thought maybe you were sick or something.” He returned his mouth to her neck and unclasped her bra with his hands.

“It’s just that I want to talk to you about something first?” She sounded very unsure of herself.

“So talk.” Her murmured against her neck. Sure, she’d just focus on what she wanted to say while he pinched and pulled at her nipple, no problem.

“Ah, I took this…oh, Mr. J! Mmm, there was this ….test, ah. It said I’m….that I…oh yes!” He raised the hem of her shirt and she pulled it off for him. The Joker pulled her body up so that he could move his mouth to her nipple. She was never going to get this sentence out. He pulled away from her chest for a moment.

“Go on, pooh, it’s fascinating so far.” He said sarcastically and laughed before sucking her other nipple into his mouth and flicking it hard with his tongue.

“Ok, hmm…ok…ah, ah.” This wasn’t working, she drew in a deep breath and spit out the entire sentence quickly before she could be carried away with pleasure again. “ItookaquizonlineanditsaidIwasaswitchandIthinkmaybeitwasrightandwanttotrybeingdominantsometimeisthatokwithyouMr.J?”

“What?” He stopped and pulled his mouth away from her body and just stared at her.

“I took a quiz and it said I was a switch, which means I’m both dominant and submissive and I thought maybe I could try out being dominant sometime. If that’s ok with you of course.”

“You want to dominate me?” His voice had a dangerous tone to it that she knew all too well.

“Well, I mean, no of course not. Unless you want me to?” She asked meekly.

“No, Harley, I definitely don’t want you to. I don’t understand where this is coming from, you’re wonderfully gifted at doing what I tell you, what makes you think this quiz thing was accurate at all?” Now he was annoyed. She sighed. Might as well talk to him about this, she probably was not getting fucked now.

“I love submitting to you and doing whatever you want, of course but you know I get kind of a kick out of hurting people too, you’re not the only one who likes it. And maybe I don’t seem very dominant to you but I kind of feel dominant when I’m cracking someone’s head open with a bat. So I think maybe it was sort of accurate. Or at least accurate enough that it’s got me curious to try it out.” His face relaxed a little while she was talking. He even smiled when she got excited about inflicting pain on others.

“My poor pumpkin pie. I’ve made you into such a vicious little thing and I didn’t even think about the effect that would have. Of course you want someone to hurt and order around, you’re made in my image after all. Still it’s not going to be me.” She was happy he wasn’t angry anymore but she was getting a little annoyed herself now. She couldn’t knock him around but Batman could?

“But Puddin’ you let Bats have a go at you all the time….” Her words drifted as his face became hard and angry. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

It was too late, he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up off his lap. He stood quickly, throwing the chair over with the force of his movement. His grip around her throat was cutting off her air supply and he glared into her eyes with such fierceness that for a moment she was afraid this was it, the moment she had always known would come someday. The moment when he finally killed her. His eyes were still as angry when his mouth curled into a cruel smile.

“What was that, Harls? It sounded like you had something important you wanted to say to me.” He laughed as she choked and sputtered. “Oh, you wanted Daddy to give you a lesson in dominance? Well I’d be happy to Harley.”

He opened a desk drawer and pulled something out, Harley couldn’t turn her head to see what but everything in his desk drawers was deadly. He let go of her throat and shoved something into her hands while she was gasping for air. She looked down and saw he was moving her fingers over the handle of a grenade. Before she could drop it and get away he pulled the pin. She now clutched it desperately.

“Hang onto this for me Harley, I need to go run an errand. I hope you’re still here when I get back. Just don’t let go and I’m sure everything will be fine.” He patted her on the head and then left the office.

Harley spent the next hour standing in place, half naked and clutching desperately at the explosive in her hand. She knew there was a very good chance this was not a real grenade, the Joker would find it hilarious to make her stand here paralyzed with fear when there was nothing to really be afraid of. On the other hand he was the Joker, this could very well be a live grenade so she hung on to it for dear life. Her hands were cramped and shaking and by now even her teeth were chattering. She’d felt like she had to pee since the minute Mr. J had left though she was almost sure it was just the fact that she wasn’t able to and not that she had a full bladder. She wished he had just beat her as punishment instead of this. She dealt much better with physical torture than with a mind fuck from the Joker. At least when he hit her she could enjoy it a little, she took no pleasure in this.

She finally heard footsteps headed her way and a sort of dragging sound. She didn’t dare turn in the direction of the doorway to see who was there. She just stood as still as she possibly could. A whimpering sound joined the footsteps and dragging and then finally, Mr. J announced his return.

“Oh pumpkin pie, Daddy has a present for you!” He called out cheerfully. A tremor of fear quaked though her body. “Look at you, you’re trembling, pooh. You know if you didn’t say things that made me angry you wouldn’t find yourself in this situation.”

“You’re right Mr. J. I’m really sorry, I won’t do it again.” She promised. He was now standing in front of her with a big pleased smile on his face. Whether it was from whatever errand he had run or out of pleasure at her torment she couldn’t be sure.

“Let’s take care of this, first. I don’t want you blowing us both up.” He said as he steadied her hands and pushed the pin back into place on the grenade. She released it into his hands immediately with a cry of relief and flexed her stiff fingers. She fought the overwhelming desire to run from him. A few deep breaths in and out and she no longer felt like her stomach was trying to crawl its way out through her mouth.

“Feeling better, Harls?” His eyes glittered with amusement. She picked her shirt up from where she had dropped it earlier in the evening during their brief make out session and put it back on.

“Yeah, but I really need to pee.” He laughed at her and put the grenade back into whatever drawer it had come from. Before she could get away from him he grabbed her and started tickling her sides. He laughed as she screamed out, she knew he probably wouldn’t actually make her wet herself, if for no other reason than to avoid the mess in his office but he was still an asshole for doing it.

“You can go take care of that in a minute, Harley, first I want to show you what I got for you. Come and see.” He sounded excited and she felt another shudder of fear. The presents he chose for her when he was mad at her were usually not something she enjoyed. She turned and looked toward the door. There was a person curled into a little ball on the floor. Mr. J walked over and kicked the person in question and then picked them up by their neck. Harley could now see that it was a woman, a small blond woman. She was bound and gagged with tears running down her face. She looked terrified. Harley’s fear dissipated and now she was just curious about what the Joker had in mind.

“What’s going on, Puddin’?”

“Well you wanted someone to dominate and it wasn’t going to be me so I went out and found you someone. Pretty great surprise, isn’t it?” He beamed at her. This was pretty thoughtful as far as gifts from the Joker went.

“Sure it is. But why her? I mean I’m not sure she’s really my type. Not that I don’t like it, I do!” She knew she was still in trouble so she kept her tone light and cheerful.

“What do you mean why her? She’s perfect? What’s wrong with her?” Harley looked the woman over. She was small, around Harley’s height. She had blond hair and blue eyes and she was really quite pretty. Harley couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Mr. J would choose someone who looked so much like her as the perfect gift.

“She’s great, Puddin’, it’s just that I had someone different in mind. Someone taller, thinner, paler…. I mean she’s pretty but she’s not you.” She walked over to the Joker and took a chance that he might have forgiven her and put her arms around his waist and hugged him. He pushed her arms away and looked annoyed.

“Harley, it’s not going to be me. That’s not how things work between us and it never will be. Are you really so dissatisfied with the way things are?” He pushed his hostage away from him and she stumbled and fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

“No, Mr. J, never. I could never be unhappy with you. But I’ve never been with a girl, I don’t even know what to do with one. Maybe we could find a guy who…”

“Not going to happen Harley. If you think I’m going to let some other guy touch you, you’re dead wrong. Don’t worry though, I can talk you through anything you need to know. Besides this will be much more fun for me to watch. You want me to have a good time don’t you?”

“Sure I do, I guess I can give it a try.” She still felt skeptical about this working out but there was no point fighting against something Mr. J had decided was going to happen.

“Good girl, Harley. Now give Daddy a kiss and say thank you.” He held his arms open and she immediately jumped into them and kissed him. Maybe this would be ok, especially if it got her back into Mr. J’s good graces after she had made him so angry earlier.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

While Mr. J dragged his hostage down to their bedroom, Harley ran to the bathroom. After she was done she felt nervous and uneasy about what was about to happen. Even though kidnapping this woman and using her for their own amusement was the Joker’s idea it was not unusual for him to change him mind about his plans halfway through and get angry about them. If things went well with this woman and Harley enjoyed herself his possessiveness could lead to him killing both women. If it went poorly and he was disappointed then the same end result could happen. Harley had been with the Joker for a long time, she was better than anyone at dancing around his mad whims and impulses but even she had come very close to dying more than once.

When she got to the bedroom she found the woman sobbing on the floor and Mr. J digging through their supply of toys and bondage gear, pulling out things he thought might be useful. Well he might not be willing to let her dominate him but he was certainly being unusually helpful about her trying it out with someone else. It occurred to her that she had no idea what she was going to do with this woman. It was super easy to think of things to do with Mr. J. She loved every inch of him and had fantasies composed in her head that made use of him in every way possible. She didn’t feel particularly interested in this woman or any woman if she was honest. She loved the long, hard angular feel of the Joker’s body, she didn’t want to feel the round softness of a woman’s body under her hands. Still she had promised she would try it out and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Ready, pumpkin? Or should I call you Mistress?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Sure Mr. J, though I don’t really know where to start. Will you teach me?” If it was possible to bottom from the top that was what Harley was doing at the moment.

“Sure I will. Shall we tie her to the bed?” He offered, already pulling the woman up by her hair.

“Ok, might as well.” With her agreement the Joker tossed the woman onto the bed and started binding the woman’s wrists with a set of leather cuffs that they left permanently attached to the brass bedframe. Harley felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through her. Those were her cuffs. Mr. J used them on her, not some bottle blond imitation.

“Aren’t you going to help?” Mr. J asked, looking up at her. He smiled, “What’s with the sour puss, Harls? Don’t like sharing your toys?”

“No, I really don’t.” She snarled at him.

“Well you can’t expect me to go out, find a victim, and stop by a sex shop for all new stuff. I mean, we have all this great stuff here already. If it makes you feel better she’s not going to enjoy them nearly as much as you do, I can tell that much already.”

“I guess, but I still don’t like it.” She declared with a pout. Mr. J pulled out a knife and started slicing the woman’s dress off of her. He threw the scraps aside, leaving the woman lying there whimpering in her bra and panties.

“I think she’s ready for you, pumpkin.” He gave one of the woman’s breasts a squeeze and Harley saw red. She was not going to stand here and watch her Puddin’ grope some other woman!

“Hey, keep your hands to yourself!” She yelled. He laughed and moved his hand.

“I don’t know if you’re dominant but you’re certainly possessive. I got that pout off your face anyway. Did you like watching me touch her like that, Harley?” He trailed a bony finger down the woman’s stomach as though he were planning to touch her even more intimately.

“No! I didn’t like it at all, please stop touching her!”

“Well if you don’t like it than come over here and show this slut what you think of her trying to seduce your man.” He was pretty good at manipulating her emotions, she knew that, it didn’t change the rage she felt towards this woman. She marched over to the assortment of discipline devices the Joker had pulled out of their collection and chose the devil’s tongue, the dreaded leather slapper she hated so much. Mr. J laughed at her choice, he knew how Harley felt about the item in her hand. Even when brought down as lightly as possible it left a hot sting on any flesh it came in contact with. He moved away from the woman so Harley would have room to do what she liked. She started with slapping the tops of her captive’s thighs with the devil’s tongue, as hard as she could. Welts began raising up on the woman’s pale skin almost immediately. She was screeching against the cloth tied around her mouth to muffle her screams. It occurred to Harley she’d rather hear her scream so she pulled the gag down.

“What’s your name?” She asked the woman bound to her bed. At first the blond just cried and didn’t say anything but as Harley raised her arm up to bring the devil’s tongue down on her face she finally answered.

“N-N-Nikki.” She stammered.

“Why are you asking her name? This is supposed to be Mistress Harley’s dungeon of pain, not Harley Quinn’s new friends club.” The Joker complained. Harley giggled at what he said but didn’t bother answering him.

“Ok, Nikki, do you know who we are?” The woman nodded her head and whimpered. “Oh good, that should help make your situation clear to you. Now you know I’m going to hurt you, I already have a little. But if you don’t do everything I tell you to do and Nikki, and I mean do it with a smile, then I’m going to stop hurting you and let the Joker have a turn instead. Do you understand Nikki?”

“Yes, please don’t kill me!” Nikki pleaded.

“I’ll let you know if I want you to beg. For now all you need to do is scream.” Harley instructed Nikki as she brought her leather strap down hard across the top of the woman’s chest. Nikki did as she was told and screamed loudly. Harley started laughing and continued her lashes. She paused and looked down at the wide red stripes that covered most of the woman’s exposed flesh. She felt Mr. J’s presence near her and turned to him.

“Are you having fun, pumpkin?” He asked while he started unfastening her pants. She squeaked with pleasure and threw her arms around his neck.

“Yes, Mr. J. Is it time for us to play now?” He pushed her arms away and pulled her shirt over her head.

“Not quite yet, I think you should spend a little more time with our guest.” He pushed her pants down her legs and she stepped out of them.

“What else should I do to her? I’m not sure I like her very much.”

“Did hurting her excite you?” He asked. She took a moment to think it over.

“Not as much as if I was killing someone out on a job with you but a little I guess.”

“Then I think you should sit on her face and let her show you how grateful she’ll be if you let her live.” He suggested with a leer. It was clear that he would enjoy watching her do it even if it wasn’t necessarily what she wanted.

“Is this whole thing just a show to get you excited?” Harley crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an annoyed look.

“So what if it is, is that a problem for you?” He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer to him. His tone turned threatening. “Or would you rather I get bored and think of something else to do to entertain myself?”

“No, Mr. J. I want you to have fun too.” She pulled off her panties and then climbed onto the bed.

“Nikki, you’re going to eat my pussy and you’re going to do a good job or I’m going to kill you. If you don’t get me off you die. Understand?” Harley waited for some acknowledgement from Nikki but the woman just sobbed. Oh well, she certainly wasn’t going to disobey Mr. J.

She straddled the woman’s face and pressed her pussy against Nikki’s mouth. At first nothing was happening but then Harley heard the click of a switchblade being opened. Mr. J had apparently decided to help motivate their victim. Harley grabbed Nikki’s hair close to the scalp and pulled hard.

“That sound you just heard was a knife and it’s in the Joker’s hand, what’s it going to be, Nikki? Live or die?” She immediately felt the woman’s tongue push past her outer lips and start moving against her clit. It didn’t feel bad but it wasn’t exactly amazing either. If she had to guess she’d say Nikki had as much experience going down on women as she had, which was none. She felt the bed shift and turned to see that Mr. J was sitting next to them, watching Harley riding this woman’s face. She lost any sense of what was happening between her legs and gave her Puddin’ a big smile. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. This was much better than the pathetic effort that Nikki was putting into getting her off. Mr. J broke their kiss and she whimpered at the loss of his lips.

“Is she doing a good job, Harley?”

“Not really, she’s just sort of poking her tongue around. I know I’m spoiled by how good you are at it but she’s really pretty bad.” It was the truth, the only real excitement she’d had was Mr. J’s lips on hers.

“Well then maybe you need to give her some motivation.” He handed his switchblade to Harley. She held it against Nikki’s cheek with the blade pointed at her eye.

“Start eating that pussy like you have never tasted anything better in your life, you stupid little bitch.” Nikki made a greater effort and while she still wasn’t amazing at it Harley did find her moment of threatening the woman with a knife fairly exciting. She looked back over at Mr. J and saw that he was getting undressed. Now things really were taking an exciting turn.

“Harley, I don’t feel like you’re really trying to make this fun for me. I think I’m going to fuck our guest instead. I know you don’t like her but I think she’s sort of cute myself.” He climbed on the bed between Nikki’s legs as he spoke. Harley looked down at the face of the woman who had tempted Mr. J into fucking her. Oh she had never hated anyone so much in her life. She pushed herself back away from Nikki’s face and grabbed the woman’s throat with her hands.

“You are going to die now, you nasty little whore! You just wanted my Mr. J this whole time. Well I hope your ghost enjoys him fucking you because you’ll be dead before you have a chance to feel him inside you!” She screeched at the woman while putting as much pressure as she could into her grip on Nikki’s neck. She suddenly felt the Joker’s hands grab her hips. She thought at first he was going to pull her off of Nikki so she dug her nails into the woman’s skin to help keep her grip. Instead she felt Mr. J’s cock push into her pussy with a hard thrust. Her rage melted away and she loosened her hands on Nikki’s throat enough that she could hear the woman gasping for breath.

“Don’t stop, I want to watch you choke the life out of her while I fuck you.” Mr. J purred into her ear while he continued thrusting into her. His words sent a burst of pleasurable chills over her skin. He was fucking her so hard, filling her so completely that she wasn’t sure she could manage to kill the woman in front of her before she ended up coming.

She tightened her hands around the woman’s neck again and squeezed as hard as she could. She found that gripping Nikki’s throat tightly provided a good support against how hard Mr. J was driving into her with each thrust. Every bit of her strength was being funneled into her hands and she had no power left to hold herself up, she rested her forehead against the center of Nikki’s chest while the Joker kept at tight grip on her hips. She had no idea if Nikki was still alive at this point but she did know she wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer before she came. Apparently Mr. J felt the same way because he slipped one hand between her legs and found her clit with his long fingers. She let go of what little control she had and came with a harsh throaty cry. She was still groaning through waves of pleasure when she felt the Joker’s thrusting speed up and heard him growl out his own release.

When she was no longer feeling the strong pulses of her orgasm and was starting to float off into the blissful after effects of coming she loosened her hands around the woman’s throat. If she wasn’t dead yet the bitch could live a long healthy life for all Harley cared, she was too weak and wobbly to keep strangling her. Mr. J pulled Harley’s body up against his own and pulled her face around to kiss him. For a few minutes she lost herself in his touch as he kissed her and ran his hands over her body lovingly. He was always more affectionate with her after they’d done something really violent to someone else. It wasn’t the only reason she liked hurting people but it certainly motivated her to commit more violent acts than she might have otherwise.

“Well, pumpkin, how did you like your first taste of dominating someone?” He asked as he pulled out of her and started undoing the cuffs that secured their former hostage to the bed.

“It wasn’t quite right. I think I need to have more input in who I play with next time. I didn’t like this one.”

“I’m willing to experiment some more with this if you want. I have to admit I did end up enjoying myself.” He pushed the body off the bed and then climbed under the covers on his side. “Daddy’s a bit worn out, pooh. Take that out for the goons to get rid of.”

“Sure thing, Mr. J” She looked down at the woman’s corpse. It would have taken him a fraction of the time it would take her to get the body out of their room. She sighed and grabbed the woman’s ankles and dragged the body slowly out to the hallway. She started thinking about what it was she did want for her next attempt at dominance. If it had to be a woman maybe she could find one with pale skin and green hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I reworked this story a little bit and am much happier with it now. The part I thought everyone would hate is gone and I added an extra chapter so there is more BDSM fun to come.

Harley spent a few days composing an advertisement to post in the personals section of the BDSM site. She had thought over what had happened with the woman the Joker had kidnapped and she was almost certain that the main problem was that she didn’t have a willing participant so she was determined to find someone to volunteer for her next dominance scene. It would be a little complicated, finding someone who was willing to go out to the hideout with her and who wouldn’t freak out when they caught a glimpse of the Joker or heard any noise from the babies. Bud and Lou were such sweeties but some of the sounds they made might be unsettling to someone who hadn’t spent much time around hyenas. She finally brought her final draft of the ad to Mr. J to look over before she posted it. He only made a couple of changes relating to her hair color preference and Harley could live with his adjustment.

‘Sexy blond goddess is seeking a female slave to worship her. High pain tolerance required as well as experience pleasing your Mistress sexually. If I don’t come, you’ve got to go. Open minded about appearance ~~but green hair is a definite plus~~. Absolutely no redheads. Be prepared to put on a show, Daddy likes to watch.’

She started receiving replies almost instantly. There sure were a lot of people in Gotham who were willing to debase themselves to the first person who offered. What a town, no wonder Mr. J and her were so happy here. After some messaging back and forth with various interested parties, more than half of whom were men despite the ad’s specifications, Harley arranged a meeting at a coffee shop with a woman who had been so deferential and ingratiating that she really stood out from the other applicants. She didn’t have green hair but she was an attractive brunette with a willowy build. All in all she seemed like an excellent choice for a slave.

Harley had insisted Mr. J stay home from the meeting at the coffee shop so that the woman didn’t get frightened and refuse to play with her but as soon as she walked into the meeting spot she noticed a tall man in a purple hat and trench coat reading a newspaper at a table in the corner. She had to laugh, Mr. J was not good at blending in. She looked around and saw the woman she was meeting waiting at a table. She was early, that was a good sign for a slave she imagined. Instead of heading over to meet her ‘date’ she walked up to the counter and got a hot chocolate. She was going to do her best to play it cool and not scare off her potential playmate with her enthusiasm. Assuming the Joker didn’t just get bored with this getting to know you session and end up kidnapping another toy for her.

“Hi, are you Slave4U82?” Harley asked the woman waiting for her.

“Yes, Goddess, thank you for meeting with a lowly slave.” Harley looked around to see if anyone else was hearing this. Were they doing this thing already?

“Um, you’re welcome? I didn’t realize you’d be going straight into the servitude. I’m Harley, it’s nice to meet you.” She sipped her cocoa and almost choked when the woman answered her.

“The pleasure is only mine, Goddess, I am too insignificant to be worth your notice.” She kept her eyes downcast as she spoke. Well if this kept up maybe she wouldn’t even notice the Joker’s presence.

“Ok if we’re just going right into this I guess I should ask if there’s anything you don’t want me to do, if you have any hard limits?” There was no chance Mr. J would respect a hard limit but Harley didn’t mind accommodating her slave if the request was reasonable.

“Nothing, Goddess, except no knives or guns.” Hmm, Harley wasn’t sure that was a reasonable request to make of her. Oh well, they’d just have to see how the night went.

“Would you like to come home with me and um, prove yourself a loyal and worthy slave?” There was no point in attempting to make this encounter normal, this woman was obviously going to stay in her role.

“I want to do anything that pleases you, Goddess.” Her slave replied.

“Well, ok. Let’s go!” The woman followed her out of the café.

“Wait here for a second, slave.” Harley instructed and then quickly reentered the café. As expected Mr. J had put down his paper. She made eye contact and blew him a kiss. He caught it and tucked it into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. Harley turned and left with a giggle.

Harley drove her new slave out to the hideout. The woman didn’t say anything about the abandoned looking building but she was looking around a little nervously.

“Don’t worry, it’s nicer on the inside.” That was sort of true. It depended on how you felt about goons, hyenas and the Joker.

She’d told the henchmen earlier to clear out and she had made sure to feed the babies before she left, hoping that she would be bringing home her playmate and wanting to make things quiet and non-threatening. As non-threatening as the Joker’s hideout got anyway. They had of course beat Mr. J back having left first and Harley took her slave back to the bedroom to figure out what they were going to do together or negotiate the scene if that’s really what this could be called. She knew she needed to be in charge and seem confident but there was something holding her back. She wasn’t really very experienced with being in charge. Even during a job with the Joker everything she did and said was usually preplanned by Mr. J. He didn’t like improvisation much. Maybe her slave sensed her nervousness or maybe she really was just excellent at being subjugated by other people but she quickly suggested that she should draw a bath for her Goddess and then perhaps massage and pamper Harley in an effort to prove her devotion. Up until now Harley had been thinking along the lines of pain and pleasure. That’s how things usually went with her and Mr. J. But being really worshipped by someone, just enjoying one pleasure after another had never occurred to her. It sounded very intriguing. She showed her slave where her bath oils and other bath time enhancements were and left her to get the bath started. Harley left the room and ran down the hall looking for Mr. J. He was just coming into the hideout when Harley found him.

“Did you bring her here?” Mr. J asked her while she jumped up into his arms and kissed him.

“Yep! She’s drawing me a bath. And then I’m getting a massage. I think I’m going to have her give me a pedicure after that. This is so fun, Puddin’!” She squealed in delight.

“This is your idea of domination?” There was clear disapproval in his voice.

“No, but it’s like a spa day, I’m not gonna turn that down!” He rolled his eyes at her.

“I’ll be working, come find me if things start getting interesting.” He walked off to his office and Harley ran back to her hot bubble bath.

The bath was exquisite, so relaxing and pleasurable that Harley was almost too content to want to do anything else. She’d never had anyone take care of her like this. From washing her hair and body to massaging her head and neck and feet while she rested in the warm water her slave was vigilant about finding small ways to aid in Harley’s comfort. Finally the water was cold and her toes and fingers were pruney so she reluctantly left the bath. Harley laid out on her bed and relaxed while her slave massaged lotion into her skin. She felt boneless and warm and happy. When her massage was finished she chose some red nail polish for her slave to paint her toes with. It was sort of fun having someone do it for her, not like at a nail salon; this was more intimate, special.

“Be careful not to smudge them.” She instructed as her slave started kissing the inside of her foot. It looked like things were going to take a sexier turn. She knew she should go get Mr. J but her toenails were wet. She’d just make sure to get him before things went too far.

“Don’t worry, Goddess, I won’t do anything to mar your perfection. I only want to worship you.”

“Oh, ok. That sounds good, you’ve earned it. You’re a very good slave.” Harley smiled at her devotee who just looked like she’d won the lottery when Harley complimented her.

“Thank you, Goddess!” The woman returned to kissing Harley’s foot. It tickled a little but wasn’t unpleasant.

Harley watched as her slave kissed and stroked her feet and then her lower legs. The look on the woman’s face was blissful. Harley knew that look, she’d felt it every time Mr. J let her worship him. She didn’t get to do it often or for very long but to have him just stop and let her kiss and touch him as much as she wanted was pure ecstasy. She’d never seen that look on the face of someone touching her. This was a very different sort of power from what she felt when she was killing someone but it was power all the same. The combined effect of her bath, massage and now this devoted pleasure was definitely going to her head. Now when the voice in her head reminded her that she was supposed to be getting Mr. J when things started getting sexy in here she just pushed it away. Her slave was now kissing and sucking and licking her way up Harley’s thighs. She just laid there watching in fascination, feeling increasingly aroused and too enthralled by what she was seeing to move.

When her slave pushed Harley’s thighs further apart her mind started screaming that she needed to stop this and get Mr. J but her body stayed frozen in anticipation. It wasn’t until the woman’s face was pushed between her legs and getting ready to start licking her pussy that her body finally joined in the alarmed state her mind was already in. She clamped her thighs closed, trapping the woman’s face before she could get any closer to pleasuring her. Her slave looked up at her questioningly. Seeing someone that wasn’t Mr. J looking up at her from between her legs made her stomach clench with nausea. How had things gotten this far? She didn’t know but they weren’t going any further.

“You have to leave. Now.” Harley pushed away from the woman and stood up to pull her robe on.

“I’m sorry if I’ve displeased you, Goddess. I told you I wasn’t worthy. I can do better.” Her slave pleaded.

“That’s not it. Things were going too far and if he knew, he’d kill you. You have to get out of here.” Harley knew the Joker wouldn’t be pleased at her moment of mercy with this woman. Mercy was definitely a bad habit he was trying to cure her of, but her slave had been doing such a good job, Harley just couldn’t bring herself to be the cause of this woman’s death.

“I don’t understand, Goddess.” The woman looked confused and sort of pathetic so Harley tried to explain things to her, hoping if she knew more she’d understand how important it was for her to get out of here as fast as she could.

“Look my, uh, Daddy? He’s the Joker. And when he knows what you almost did just now, well he’ll definitely kill you and I’m not so sure what will happen to me when he finds out. So you’ve got to go, now!”

“The Joker? He’s here? Wow! Do you think he would let me service him?”

Her former slave got a dreamy look on her face at the thought of servicing the Joker. A look Harley knew all too well. She gasped at the audacity of this man stealing bitch. Before she could stop herself she picked up the nearest blunt object and slammed it into the little whore’s head. It was her baseball bat and her victim lay unconscious at her feet. Good. What a terrible slave! She was tempted to raise the bat again and smash the woman’s face in. She was torn about what the right thing to do was and she didn’t think seeking Mr. J’s advice was a very good idea. Instead she found a couple of henchmen and told them to take the woman back to the coffee shop they had met in. Most likely she’d live and make it home ok. The odds were good enough for Harley. Now she just had to figure out what to tell Puddin’ about what had happened tonight. Preferably in a way that would result in her also living to see the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacing back and forth outside the door to Mr. J’s office, Harley was trying out various versions of tonight’s events to see how they sounded before presenting the best one to her Puddin’. In her head each plan sounded good until she got to the part where the Joker found out she’d gotten excited by and almost had sex with someone else. That never went well. She’d tried out the idea of not letting him find that part out but he was too clever for her, even in her own mind he always spotted her lie and got to the truth. She knew that part was accurate. She could manipulate him sometimes and even occasionally distract him from the truth but she had never truly successfully lied to him. The times she tried generally resulted in a punishment that she barely survived and a few days over at Red’s house to recover. That really wasn’t going to work for her at the moment. She could deal with the pain but she was pretty sure Red was in Arkham right now. She should probably try busting her out or something but that was a plan for another day.

She had almost decided to just go to bed and hope Mr. J forgot she’d ever brought a slave home at all when the door to the office was suddenly pulled open and her Puddin’ was standing in the doorway looking at her with the piercing gaze he used when he knew she’d done something wrong. How he always knew she didn’t really understand but he did. She had jumped back when the door had open and was now sort of cowering against the wall opposite his door. She realized she couldn’t have looked guiltier if she tried so she pulled herself away from the wall and tried to look casual. She was chewing her thumb nail nervously and quickly pulled it out of her mouth and hid her hand behind her back. There, totally casual Harley Quinn at your service. Mr. J slunk out of his doorway and came closer to her, she backed away from him as he approached but that only worked for the few inches between her and the wall. Now he was standing directly in front of her and had his hand wrapped around her neck gently. She couldn’t help letting a dreamy sigh escape her mouth as his skin made contact with hers.

“Harley?” His eyes were locked onto hers and his was smiling. It wasn’t a very nice smile.

“Yes, Puddin’?” She whispered her reply. She couldn’t move her eyes away from his, she was lost in the cool green.

“Why do you look terrified? Don’t get me wrong, I like it, it’s very appealing it’s just that I like to have some idea of what I’ve done to cause it. And I definitely don’t like the idea of anything else scaring you as much as I do.”

He ran his hand lightly up and down her throat, occasionally letting his thumb brush the edge of her bottom lip when he got to the top of her neck. Harley couldn’t focus with him touching her like that. If she thought she’d been aroused earlier by the gentle kisses and touches of her slave it now paled in comparison to the way Mr. J’s slightest caress affected her. She knew she was supposed to be responding to something he’d said but she gasped pressed her body closer to his instead.

“Focus, Harley. Why are you pacing and muttering to yourself outside my door? Did you break your toy already?” He gripped her throat tight enough to get her attention when he spoke. At the mention of her toy, Harley was pulled sharply out of her arousal and felt fear grip her body again.

“Ok, so clearly there’s something you are frightened to tell me. Daddy’s losing his patience, pooh. Tell me what’s going on so I know what to do next. Otherwise I’ll just have to go with my instincts and as you know my instincts almost always say ‘kill’.”

“I sent my slave home. I don’t want to play with her or anyone else ever again. I’m sorry I ever started this. That’s what happened. Can we play together instead?”

“Of course we can, pumpkin.” He slammed her head against the wall behind her. “Let’s play a game called ‘How much pain will it take to get Harley to tell the truth?’ I think it will be an awful lot of fun.”

Still holding her tightly by the throat he dragged her down the hall to their bedroom. She didn’t try to fight him though staying on her feet was a bit of a challenge. The fact that he was taking her to the bedroom seemed promising, if he was just going to hurt her and then ignore her he wouldn’t care what room they were in. The bedroom meant hurting her and then hopefully fucking her. Of course first she had to tell him she’d almost had sex with someone else right in that very room. When they got to the bedroom he tossed her onto the bed and took off his jacket and tie while she laid there trying to catch her breath and prepare for whatever was coming next.

“Ready to talk now, Harley?” He pushed her further back on the bed and loomed over her. He looked like he was hoping she’d resist telling him the truth, like he was anticipating drawing it out of her slowly and painfully. She knew that when she told him there’d be more punishment to come. It seemed smarter to just tell him now and cut her suffering in half.

“Yes, Puddin’. I’ll tell you everything. It’s just that after my bath and massage I was feeling so happy and relaxed and I’ve just never been treated like that before. I felt special, treasured I guess. It kind of went to my head and I let her sort of worship me a little. Nothing really happened but I sort of liked it more than I should have. I got turned on and as soon as I realized what was happening I stopped it but I let things go much further than was ok. I got rid of her though and I’ll never do anything like that again.” She couldn’t look the Joker in the face during her confession. She felt incredibly guilty about what she was saying but she was also frightened of his reaction.

“You got rid of her? Or you got rid of her for good?” He asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

“Well she made me angry cause she asked if she could service you instead so I knocked her out with a baseball bat and then had a couple of goons take her back to the coffee shop.” She looked up at him sheepishly. He laughed at her but his face lost its humor quickly.

“Who took her back?”

“Shorty and I don’t know who the other guy was, someone new.” The Joker got up and got his phone out of his jacket pocket.

“Shorty, the package Harley gave you to deliver? I need you to destroy it. I don’t care if you already delivered it, go back and do what I told you to do.” He hung up and looked back at Harley. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She felt sort of bad for her slave even if the bitch had wanted to take her Puddin’ from her.

“Are you crying about that woman, Harley?”

“No, Puddin’. I’m just so sorry for what I did.”

“You’re sorry? I don’t think you are Harley, but I think you will be.” His look of evil anticipation at the idea of punishing her returned. Harley’s brain and body were both confused about how to react and settled for a mixture of fear and arousal.

She realized that she was in for a lot of pain but she thought she’d feel completely absolved of her crime if she lived through this. Whether or not the Joker would have actually forgiven her was difficult to predict and she wondered if she would forgive him if their roles had been reversed. She watched in fear as Mr. J pulled out a knife and moved it towards her neck. His face was cruel and angry, he looked ready to kill her. Harley raised her head up, exposing her throat to him. Apparently that was the right decision because his anger seemed to recede a bit and he stared into her eyes as though trying to read something in them.

“Harley, who do you belong to?” He finally asked.

“You, Mr. J. Only you. I would never want to belong to anyone else, if I ever did I’d want you to kill me.” She said with conviction.

“I would, you know.” His tone was blunt, he was just telling the truth.

“Thank you, Mr. J. I’m so sorry for what happened. I just didn’t know how to stop it. I didn’t mean for it to go so far. I didn’t care anything about her, I didn’t even know her name.” She pleaded with him, hoping he’d believe her.

“I think I’d better make sure you learn a lesson you won’t forget, Harley. I’d hate for you to get into another situation like this and let things go too far.” She nodded at him but felt a lump form in her throat. She took a deep breath and vowed to herself not to cry. She deserved this, every minute of it.

He moved the knife down from her throat to her chest and cut the word ‘Mine’ across the top of her breasts. It didn’t hurt exactly but she knew that soon it would. He pulled open her robe and cut the same thing on the skin at the lowest part of her abdomen, it did hurt this time but she managed to hold still and only hiss quietly with the pain of each cut. She didn’t want him to think she wasn’t happy to have his possessive words on her skin. Her chest was starting to bleed badly now, trickles of blood were running down her breasts. If he weren’t so upset with her she knew Mr. J would be lapping them up but right now he was still visibly angry and had more pain to dish out. He grabbed one of her thighs, his fingers hard and bruising, and pulled her legs far apart. He was cutting something into the inside of each thigh but she couldn’t see well enough to tell what the words said.

He tossed the knife aside and stood up to remove his clothes. She couldn’t look away but she knew she didn’t deserve to see something so wonderful as her Puddin’ undressed. Deserve it or not, at the sight of him naked and kneeling between her thighs she felt a shudder of pleasure and then a sharp ache of guilt. She wished he’d hurt her again, knock more of her agony out of her. Replace her inner pain with something physical that she could deal with. He pushed her knees up to her chest and granted her wish, all of her cuts burned as her body curled into the position he put her in. She cried out at the physical agony but her heart ached a little less than it had moments ago.

He thrust the full length of his cock into her in one swift stroke. Her knees were pushed up to her chest but her thighs were close together and she wasn’t open enough for his full girth, she knew she’d be aching tomorrow. Then he pounded into her fast and hard. His body was slapping against hers harder with each push, she’d be sporting a lot of bruises when he was done. It hurt more than she could ever remember sex with him hurting before. The pain was starting to seem novel and exciting, she adjusted to it faster than she probably should have and started feeling the pleasurable pressure of an orgasm building up. She tried to hide the effect he was having on her because she knew this was supposed to be punishment. It was impossible that he hadn’t noticed how much wetter she had become but she at least managed to choke back any moans or screams that tried to come out of her mouth. It was getting harder to do so and she slapped her hand across her mouth to keep a pleasurable cry from being released. Mr. J stopped his thrusting and looked down at her with an annoyed look on his face.

“Don’t you dare come, not when you were about to get off with someone else not even an hour ago.” He ordered. She took her hand off her mouth and promised she wouldn’t. But as soon as he started fucking her again her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. She wasn’t sure how she was going to keep her promise but then Mr. J helped her out by slapping her hard across the face. She tasted blood and was finally able to get her pleasure under control. He spread her thighs a little and as soon as the pressure eased up from her pussy opening wider he started bumping against her cervix with the head of his cock. It hurt and made her feel sick to her stomach. She definitely wasn’t going to come now. Mr. J didn’t have the same problem, he came with a loud roar while digging his nails into her skin. He pulled out of her body and then threw her off the bed onto the floor.

“Get out.” He commanded.

She assumed he didn’t mean out of the hideout since he didn’t kick her out of the door like he generally did when he wanted her gone. She felt a tight knot in her throat and hot tears starting to make their way out of her eyes. She made it to the bathroom and turned the water on for a shower before she let loose with actual sobbing. She looked herself over in the full length mirror while she waited for the water to warm up. Her bottom lip was split and one cheek looked a little puffy. The word mine was carved in her chest and stomach and she was covered in blood. She could already see finger shaped bruises on her legs and bloody half-moons on her hips. She twisted her legs around a little to see what he had carved into her inner thighs. One side read ‘Mr. J’s’ and the other side read ‘slut’. She hung her head in shame. It was true.

After her shower her cuts had mostly stopped bleeding but she covered them with non-stick gauze pads in case they bled anymore. Mr. J liked cutting her, they had a lot of first aid supplies around. She left the bathroom and found their bedroom dark. She could tell from the small amount of light coming in from the window that Mr. J was in bed. She wasn’t sure what to do. She was considering sleeping out on the sofa when the Joker spoke to her.

“Harley?”

“Yes, Mr. J?” She whispered.

“Get in bed.” She didn’t hesitate but climbed in as quickly as her injuries would allow her to. She laid quietly on her side of the bed willing herself not to start crying in gratitude for him letting her back in the bed.

“Thank you, Mr. J.”

“I’m cold, get over here.” She immediately wrapped her body around his and then she couldn’t hold back the happy tears though she did manage to stay quiet while they slid down her face. If the Joker noticed her tears falling on his chest he didn’t say anything about it.

“Harley, I forgive you. What you did was terrible but I shouldn’t have let you talk me into letting any of this happen in the first place. I’m going to have to be less indulgent with you and you are going to have to be far more obedient. Do you understand?” Her heart swelled with joy at his words. Getting forgiven and having the Joker take some blame about something that went wrong was more than she had any right to expect.

“Thank you so much, Daddy. You are the most wonderful, kind, sweet Puddin’ in the whole world.”

“You’re right. I am. Now go to sleep and don’t bring any of this dominance nonsense up again.” He instructed with a tone of finality.

“Yes, Mr. J. Good night, Puddin’”


	5. Chapter 5

The Joker was tightening the ropes he had just finished tying around the Mayor’s wrists and ankles. Harley scanned the sky again and then she saw it, the bat signal lit up the night sky. They were outside of the Gotham City limits with the newly sworn in Mayor tied to some train tracks. Harley wasn’t sure why the Joker was using such an old gag but if she knew her Puddin’ there was a good reason for it.

“They’re signaling for Bats, Mr. J!” Harley called out and having completed her job as lookout for the bat signal she skipped over to where the Joker was attaching the Mayor to the tracks.

“Get ready to fight Harley, it won’t take him long to find us. I made sure of that.” Mr. J laughed as he remembered the message he’d left for Batsy. It was amazing they had lived as long as they had with Mr. J’s love of inviting Batman out to play and insistence on never killing him. Tonight at least they shouldn’t have to worry about Gordon and the GCPD trying to join the game. The Joker’s goons were out in force causing mayhem all over the city as a distraction for the boys in blue. They would have B-man all to themselves.

“Mr. J? How are we gonna get the upper hand on B-man out here? We didn’t bring any henchmen and there’s not some big explosion rigged up. Is there?” She didn’t want to doubt the Joker but she couldn’t find the angle on this one.

“Don’t worry about it, pooh. It’s all going to be crystal clear when we’re done and I promise you’re in for a real treat.” Just as he finished speaking they could hear the engines of the Batmobile approaching. “Stay back until I tell you otherwise Harley.”

She watched as Mr. J taunted Batman away from his fancy car and out to fight in an open area near the tracks. Mr. J was taking a lot of hits and had only gotten in one clear shot to Batman’s jaw so far. He was laughing hysterically while he bobbed and weaved and bounced around trying to avoid Batsy’s fists. Was it her imagination or was Batman acting sort of funny? He was slower than normal and started missing wide open shots.

“Ok, pumpkin, he’s all ready for you!” Mr. J waved her over. She approached them cautiously as Batman swung out at the Joker and missed again.

“What’s wrong with him, Mr. J? Is he sick or something?”

“Or something.” He held up his hand and pulled off his glove. He was wearing some sort of ring with a small needle attached to it. “I’ve just given Bats a dose of my latest invention. He’s going to be a little confused for the next hour or so. He’ll still be able to fight and he’ll still be just as strong as he always is but he’ll be a little slower and significantly less cunning. He’s still a deadly foe to almost anyone, anyone who isn’t a criminally insane sidekick to the greatest villain of all time. Have at it Harley.”

“You mean it, I get to be the one to beat him up?” She clasped her hands together and jumped up and down.

“I mean it. But you’d better hurry, it won’t last forever.” Something occurred to Harley. Why was Mr. J using one of his special inventions for her to have a chance to beat up Batman?

“But Mr. J, won’t he just go back to his hideout and make some sort of antidote to your new potion so it won’t work on him ever again?” Bats tended to do things like that.

“He will, that’s ok. I made this up special, it’s just for this very moment. I don’t think I’d want to fight the watered down version myself, this is just something fun for my pumpkin pie.” She threw her arms around Mr. J with a happy squeak and kissed him. He held her tightly to him and kissed her back. She could practically see the little red hearts that had to be floating around her head.

“Go on, pooh. Give him hell.” He turned her toward Batman and pushed her forward with a slap on the ass.

As soon as she got within striking distance of B-man he seemed to remember that he was there to fight some villains and charged her. He knocked her down but she sprung back up almost instantly and got a good kick to his solar plexus. When he doubled over she snapped a second kick to his chin. She had fought Batman before, of course she had. Usually their fights were really just a distraction for the Joker to get away or to give him a moment to recover from a brutal blow delivered by the Bat. She could do little more than slow him down for a minute or two. Tonight, thanks to Mr. J’s genius, Bats was just as strong but he was a lot slower and he didn’t think to throw all his little Bat toys at her. He mostly just lunged, charged and punched. She was fast and agile, she avoided most of his attacks though she did take a nasty right hook to the face. After she shook away the stars she was seeing she picked up a good sized rock off the ground and the next time she swung at Bats she whacked the side of his head with it. Taking advantage of his being stunned she delivered a series of spinning kicks to his body and then finally a hard one to his head. He fell into a heap on the ground. She walked over to make sure he wasn’t getting up and kicked him hard in the gut. No reaction, he was really out for the moment.

Mr. J started clapping for her and she looked up and smiled while she panted from the exertion of the fight. She felt amazing. She was definitely going to have a black eye from that right hook but otherwise she felt like she could fly or that she could do anything really, she’d just kicked Batman’s ass! What a thrill that was, no wonder Mr. J wasn’t in a hurry to get rid of Bats permanently. She ran back to the Joker and took a flying leap into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He laughed as she peppered his face with kisses.

“That was so wonderful, Puddin’! It was the most fun ever! But it’s not my birthday or anything, why’d you do something so nice for me?”

“To be honest I was thinking about your little experiment with being a dominant when I planned all this.” He was still smiling but Harley felt worried, that experiment hadn’t gone well.

“Oh?” She slid her legs down his slim hips and stood back on the ground. She started to pull her body away from him but he kept his arms wrapped around her.

“Yes. We both know that didn’t work out but it got me thinking. You know Harley there are only two people on the planet who I’ve tried to kill more than once who are still alive. And you just kicked the hell out one of them.”

“Am I the other one?” She was trying to understand what he was getting at.

“Of course you are, pooh. So you’ll never be able to dominate me and I won’t let you play with anyone else but you don’t really need to. You are already superior to everyone else simply by being mine and I wanted you to have a chance to feel it. Would I let just anyone be my sidekick?” He asked with pride in his voice. She felt sort of warm and glowy.

“No, you wouldn’t let just anyone be your partner in crime!” Wow, she’d just beaten up Batman and been praised by Mr. J. She couldn’t stop herself, she had to pull out of the Jokers arms and do a series of cartwheels around him. She was so happy! He stood there laughing at her enthusiasm. When she was starting to get dizzy she stopped and wobbled back over to Mr. J.

“Mr. J, I still don’t understand why we did this out here and tied the mayor to the train tracks, what’s it mean?”

“You know I don’t explain jokes, Harley. Figure it out on your own. Speaking of jokes, what do you say, should we have one last joke at Batman’s expense?” The Joker was looking at her like he wanted to eat her up. Whatever he had in mind she was definitely up for it. She squealed as he suddenly picked her up and carried her over to the Batmobile. Mr. J sat her down on the hood near the windshield and stood in front of her at the side of the car. He pulled her into a passionate kiss while he started undressing her.

“Do we have time before Bats gets up?” She didn’t really want to push their luck with Batman tonight.

“We’ll be quick and besides, do you really want me to stop?” He had her stripped down to the waist and was kissing his way down her neck.

“No, I never want you to stop!”

He didn’t say anything else, just trailed his mouth down her body. Her nipples were already hard from the cold night air hitting them but after being pulled into the Joker’s hot mouth and then released wet they tightened to an almost painful hardness. He kept kissing further down her body and Harley laid back on the hood of Batman’s car. She squeaked as she felt the cold metal against the skin of her back. She lifted her hips so Mr. J could pull the rest of her costume off of her. She knew she’d never forget this night. Beating up Batman, being praised by Mr. J and now lying naked across the Batmobile as the Joker spread her legs and started going down on her. The night was clear and they were far enough from the city that the sky was full of stars. She felt a shiver of pleasure pulse through her body, not sexual pleasure, just the joy of being alive and so happy. The sexual pleasure soon stole her attention as Mr. J pushed Harley’s outer lips apart with his fingers and lowered his mouth down to her pussy.

She pulled her feet up to the edge of the car’s hood and spread her thighs wide for him to have complete access to her body. She reached down and played with a lock of green hair that was in reach. She moaned in pleasure as he licked up her slit and swirled his tongue around her clit. Harley felt her stomach tremble and her teeth start to chatter as the adrenaline from her fight with Batsy reached its peak. She almost pushed Mr. J’s face away from her body, she felt too electrified to lay here but then she felt his tongue push into her opening and her shakiness melted away as she was tongue fucked by the man between her legs. The Joker was licking up her cream like he was starved for it, Harley’s cries of pleasure grew louder and more frequent with every lick and subsequent thrust into her body with his tongue. She looped her arms under her knees to spread her legs further apart, exposing herself as much as possible to the tongue that was sliding and swirling around her pussy. She was getting close to coming as the Joker sucked her clit into his mouth and tongued it firmly. The suction felt incredible and Harley knew she was just moments away from an incredible orgasm. She looked back up at the stars and felt the beginning surge of her climax. Suddenly Mr. J pulled away from her body completely. Harley felt like she was on a roller coaster but just before her car got to the top of the hill it suddenly rolled back down to where it started.

Before she could complain about her interrupted orgasm she was flipped over and pulled back so she was standing on the ground with her upper body laying across the shiny black car. The Joker thrust into her and she cried out in pleasure. It looked like that roller coaster ride was not over, just extended. The push and pull of his thrusting into her at this angle was stroking her g-spot and she felt almost crazed by the intensity of it. Mr. J pushed her hair away from one side of her neck and started biting and kissing a path from her ear down to her shoulder. The pleasure was so intense she wanted to be able to dig her nails into something but the smooth hood of the car frustrated her desires. She scratched at it anyway. As she came closer and closer to coming her cries became frenzied and she was panting so hard it was almost drifting into hyperventilation. She felt light headed and barely tethered to her body. The Joker’s hands slammed down on the hood of the car on either side of her body as he fucked her harder and faster. Almost immediately she started to come, her pussy clenching around the hard cock filling her. She came so hard that for a few seconds she sort of lost touch with reality. She remembered looking up at the stars in the night sky and at the peak of her pleasure felt like they were glowing out from deep inside her. As her body relaxed she came back to herself and laughed a little at the weird idea she’d just had. She assumed that since Mr. J was pulling out of her that he had come but she hadn’t been aware enough of her surroundings to have noticed. She just laid on her stomach on Batman’s car, panting and smiling as gentle waves of bliss washed over her. If she’d thought fighting Bats had given her a high it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

“Time to get dressed, pumpkin. That stuff’s going to wear off of our pal Bats any second now.” Mr. J pulled her up from the car as he spoke. She looked down at the hood. It was covered with hand prints, smudges of her face paint and the smeary outline of her body. She laughed and then reached down to pull on her clothes. When she was mostly dressed the Joker started to pull her towards their car. She stopped him and took a minute to leave a big red lipstick kiss print on the driver’s side of the Batmobile’s windshield. Giggling she finally started following along behind Mr. J but her steps were unsteady and she was sort of weaving back and forth as she walked. He looked back at her and laughed.

“You look like you’re drunk.” He told her. She smiled up at him.

“I am, I’m drunk on your love.” He rolled his eyes at her but laughed again. Before she realized what was happening he scooped her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the car. She looked back up at the stars as he carried her and remembered feeling their light beaming out of her body during her orgasm. Maybe she really was a goddess, Mr. J had certainly made her feel that way. His power gave her a power she could never get from anyone else. It had taken time and experience for her to understand it, but now she realized it was better to be treasured by a god than worshipped by a slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments!


End file.
